Barb Stanza
40px|right|link=:Category:Neutrals|Neutral |image=Marvellous_musican.png |story=The Marvellous Musician |role=The Most Marvellous of Musciansss |powerfulqualities=Adventurous, Confident, Bold, Passionate. |age=17 |alignment= |roommate=TBC |heartsdesire=To travel the world, spreading my songs! |magictouch=I can play pretty much any instrument I lay my hands on! |romancestatus=Single ready to Mingle! |cursesmoment=I attract animals like alott. |favsubject=Muse-ic Class-Professor pied piper and me have the whole animal thing in common, he's a good dude! |leastfavsubject=Cooking Class-ic-Professor Mumma Bear is SO patient with me, but I am awful, I can burn water! |bffea=I am hoping to make some Musically inclined Friends! I wanna start up a band! }} Barb is a Passionate Musician, her music comes above all else! She loves animals but can get a little frustrated when she attracts them more than people! She is dying to see her name up in lights! Biography Personality Barb is Loud, Boisterous and Passionate, she always has a song in her head and is often bouncing- she finds sitting still hard and is constantly tapping her toes or has her fingers drumming the table. All her movements are probably annoying to her classmates but Barb cares little about their opinions (Except when it comes to opinions on her music, she wants everyone to love it!) She does not deal well with critics and when asks people for their 'Honest opinions' she would 100% want them to lie and tell her she's amazing even if they don't think so. Appearance Barb has Smooth tanned skin with piercing green eyes, her colour palette is definitly in the forest section, she wears wood patterned clothing with rocky touches. She has really long Green hair she wears in a very high ponytail (Thats she loves to whip around her!) She has her ear lobes stretched and wears a wooden plug in both ears. She also has dimples when she smiles and a Mole under her right eye. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View Barb is so looking forward to travelling playing her songs, but she is a little worried about being lonely as she ADORES talking and sharing her thoughts with people - BUT one thing she is POSITIVE about it she will NOT be fooling any animals she doesn't want anyone getting hurt for her music! What is their Destiny Marvellous Musician who attracts all the wildlife in the woods! Relationships Family Allegra Stanza :Mumma who was also a professional musician, she was more of a classical musician who spent more time with her music than her daughter - Allegra insisted on being called by her first name and not Mother- her and Barb have had a sad kinda lonely life together. She doesn't often show up to parent days, she sends a message about being too busy - Barb has come to accept her mum's absence in her life. Pet Ossia is the cutest little ChiffChaff - a tiny greenish bird She loves the warm and she makes the best duet partner, I can't wait to take her on my travels! Gallery Marvellous_musican.png Notes * Her favourite type of music is Rock / Metal. Category:EliteRosie Category:Females Category:Female Category:Neutrals Category:Musician